


full moon

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Monster Week 2019 [9]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, F/M, Rayllum, Rayllum Monster Week, Werewolf Callum, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum monster week 2019: Day 9: Free choice (Werewolves)He didn’t know who he was screaming too, but it was I’m pure hate, disgust. The scream was loud and deep, like a growl his voice dropping an entire octave.





	full moon

Callum sat by the table, quickly scribbling in his sketchbook, a landscape taken right out of his mind, lush forests, a lake, a black sky with twinkling stars, and a mesmerizing full moon. So beautiful, so perfect. Just looking at the drawing awoke a craving in him, his body longing for the night to fall and the moon to shine its rays on him while he could let loose.

The second after he finished the thought, he angrily hit himself in the face with his palm, and growled, baring his fangs.

Stupid.

So stupid.

He couldn’t think like that, especially when the moon would be up in a few hours. The closer it was, the more his animalistic nature made themselves prone, and slowly consumed him, replacing him with a pure animal of destruction.

He couldn’t hurt anyone, not again.

He was a monster, and had to get a grip.

Before he blinked, he heard the sound of paper crumpling. He had ripped it out of his sketchbook and made sure to destroy it.

But the moon was still all he could think about, and he felt the pain of his small fangs growing another millimeter. Small changes happened this close by, teeth growing, facial hair growing at an unnatural rate, fingernails slowly turning into claws, a bump were his tail would sprout. Small changes that would make the fast, abrupt changes a little less painful.

“CURSE YOU!”

He didn’t know who he was screaming too, but it was I’m pure hate, disgust. The scream was loud and deep, like a growl his voice dropping an entire octave.

As he finished, he heard the light and quick footsteps of someone running, until Rayla appeared, a worried look on her heavily scarred face. He saw the worry in her one remaining eye.

“Callum, how are you feeling?”

“What do you think? Terrible.”

She walked closer, and Callum felt the guilt overwhelm him as he felt her gentle touch on his shoulder, and saw that caring smile on her face.

He didn’t deserve her.

He held his hand up, meaning to gently touch her left cheek, but as he saw that his hands were now claws, he flinched and quickly pulled it back. He would never touch her face in this state, like  _ that _ , he had already done too much damage to her in the past. Every day, whenever he saw it, the scars were there to remind of his nature.

This was too much.

Too much.

Too

Much

“GET AWAY!”

He screamed at her with full force, wanting her gone. To protect her.

But unlike a regular person, Rayla was still there, she hadn’t even flinched.

“Do you want me to get the silver?”

“Please. I… don’t wanna hurt you.”

“You don’t Callum, I trust you.”


End file.
